Approximation
by Nijin
Summary: Was ist, wenn du etwas entdeckst, das du vorher noch nie an einem gekannt hattest? Möchtest du von dieser Unbekannten Seite mehr kennen lernen?
1. Kapitel 1

**Approximation 1**

****

Autor: Nijin

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

Serie: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Disclaimer: Nix meins-leider ;; !! Ich verdiene damit kein Geld, sondern spiel ein Wenig mit den Charas.

Kapitel: 1/?

Pairing: Seto Kaiba/Joey Wheeler

Warning: Nichts Schlimmes oder Erschreckendes

Note: Endlich hab ich es geschafft und neben meiner anderen FF Redressed Differences diese Idee hier umgesetzt. Gedacht war diese FF als eine ShortStory, aber dann ist es doch noch länger geworden, als ich es geplant hatte" Naja, typisch ich. Wie viel mal hab ich schon kläglich versagt, bei dem Versuch eine ShortFic zu schreiben-.-"

Viel Spaß hiermit!

Schon wieder war es soweit. Wieder musste er nachsitzen. Das Leben war eindeutig gegen ihn.

Und zu allem Überfluss musste er nächste Woche und übernächste Woche und überübernächste Woche die gleiche Prozedur über sich ergehen lassen.

Das wahr doch zu gemein! Und nur, weil er einige Male – fast jeden Tag wohlbemerkt – zu spät zum Unterricht erschienen war. Sein Vater war gestern der Meinung den neuen Wecker kurz und klein zu schlagen. Und auch noch zu allem Überfluss, dass er wegen seinem Vater, dessentwegen er draußen die Zeit sich vertrieben hatte, konnte er keine Hausaufgaben machen. Nun ja, das war zwar eine – leider – gute Ausrede, die er der Lehrerin jedoch schlecht auf die Nase binden konnte. Denn auch sonst machte er keine Hausaufgaben.

Doch so viel er darüber grinsen konnte, verstarb leider diese Geste im nächsten Moment, als er sich an den Ausraster seiner Klassenlehrerin erinnerte, bei welchem sie ihm klar und deutlich seinen voranrollenden Abflug von der Schule verkündete. Würde er sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen und sich nicht anstrengen, würde er den zweiten Halbjahr an dieser Schule leider nicht mehr mit Tristan und Yugi verbringen können. Würde er dann wieder auf die Straße kehren? Oder dann wie sein Vater auf Alkohol zurückgreifen? Das garantiert nicht!

Seufzend ließ er den Stift auf die Tischplatte fallen und legte sein Kopf ebenfalls auf diese.

"Was soll ich denn nun machen? Ich hab leider zu viel verschlafen, um die nächsten Klausuren heile zu überstehen..." Das war die Wahrheit. So klug er vielleicht sein mochte, hatte er viel geschwänzt und viel Unterrichtsstoff, der für seine Prüfungen zu wichtig war, verpasst. Er wollte nicht Yugis und Ryou Vorschlag annehmen, bei dem sie ihm vorschlugen ihm zu helfen. Er würde ihnen nicht zusätzlich auch noch in der Freizeit, die die beiden kaum hatten, mit Schulzeugs auf die Pelle rücken. Sie übten ziemlich viel und hatten seit kurzem mit Nebenjobs angefangen. Für was sie das Geld brauchten, wusste Joey nicht, weil er das nie nachgefragt hatte. Er wusste nur, dass es sehr teuer sein musste, sodass sie jeden Tag bis spät abends in Gaststätten ihre Scheinchen verdienten.

Doch da fiel ihm plötzlich wie Schuppen vor die Augen, dass sie ja irgendwann eine Klassenfahrt unternehmen wollten. Wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn lief er zu einer Wand, wo auf einer schwarzen Tafel ein Merkblatt hang, welcher die Termine ihrer diesjährigen Ausflüge beinhaltete. Frustriert ging er dann wieder zu seinem Platz und ließ sich auf diesen nieder. In zwei Wochen wäre das also. Und nun ergab auch alles einen Sinn. Während Ryou und Yugi brav ihr Geld für die Fahrt auftrieben, hatte der Joey die Zeit in Videohallen oder auf der Straße verbracht. Einfach vorbildlich! Warum die beiden Freunde jedoch so viel Geld brauchten, konnte sich Joey auch nur zu gut vorstellen. Da das Sümmchen sowieso nicht gerade klein sein mussten, schufteten die Jungs wahrscheinlich noch für Yami und Bakura. Die beiden Halunken verdrückten sich mal wieder vor der Arbeit, während Yugi und Ryou am Ende ihrer Kräfte waren. Diese trieben sich lieber auf den Straßen – ähnlich wie Joey – herum, prügelten irgendwelche Typen zusammen und machten einfach nur Ärger. Naja. Nichts Neues war es ja schon. Denn, er selbst war keinesfalls besser. Warum hatte er bloß nicht auch einen Bruder, wie Ryou und Yugi?

Nun war die Ärgernis über das Nachsitzen nur noch Nebensache. Wie um Gottes verdammten Namen sollte er für zwei Wochen eine so riesige Summe, die ihn vier Monate füttern würde, herbekommen?

So würde es mal wieder, wie bei den vielen anderen Ausflügen, sein, dass er sich eine Ausrede ausdenken müssen wird, um wieder da zu bleiben. Es war frustrierend und schmerzte ein wenig, seine Freunde nicht begleiten dürfen zu können, aber leider konnte er es sich mit seinen finanziellen Schwierigkeiten, denen sein Vater nur zu gut beisteuerte, nicht leisten.

Sein Blick glitt durch die Klasse und die leeren Tische, als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass die Schultasche von einer ihm über alles angewiderten Person noch an ihrem Platz zu sein schien. Hatte Seto Kaiba es doch tatsächlich geschafft, ohne dieser nach Hause zu gehen? Joey gluckste leicht und spielte mit dem Gedanke aufzustehen und sich den Inhalt zu begutachten. Vielleicht konnte er da ja was finden, womit er diesem Großkotz für all die Beleidigungen, die er immer von sich gab und ihn erniedrigte, heimzahlen konnte?

Doch bevor er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte und es nur schaffte aufzustehen, hörte er ein leicht vernehmbares Räuspern. Erschrocken riss er seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der der Geräusch kam, und erblickte keinen weiteren als Seto Kaiba, der seit einer längeren Zeit am Türrahmen zu stehen schien.

"So leicht zu erschrecken, Köter?", grinste er schelmisch.

Als Antwort bekam er nur ein Knurren zu hören.

"Auch gut. Wie ich es verstanden hab, hast du den Termin der anstehenden Klassenfahrt verpasst, Wheeler.", sagte er und wartete einen Augenblick, bevor er weiter sprach. "Deinem jetzigen Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen liege ich richtig.", lachte er leicht höhnisch und setzte zur Bewegung an. Er ging eleganten Ganges zu seinem Tisch und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.

Stur starrte Joey in eine andere Richtung weg und versuchte seine heranrollende Wut zu unterdrücken. Wie gerne würde er jetzt aufspringen und diesem Kotzbrocken an die Gurgel gehen und ihm endlich zeigen, dass er nichts weiter als nur große Töne spucken konnte!

"Kannst du dir eine so gute Reise denn überhaupt finanzieren?", hörte er von der Seite ertönen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht.", murrte Joey in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und klang ein wenig traurig, auch wenn er das im nächsten Augenblick mit Entsetzen feststellte.

"Also nicht.", sagte Kaiba und öffnete seine Tasche, kramte einen Ordner raus und suchte im Haufen der unzähligen Blätter eines aus. Stand dann auf und ging zu seinem Klassenkamerad hin.

Überrascht blickte Joey zu Kaiba auf, blickte dann aber auf den Zettel, welcher ihm entgegengehalten wurde.

"Was..."

"Nimm es an und denk nach, falls du mit willst. Ein Angebot wie dieses bekommst du nicht jeden Tag.", sagte der junge und erfolgreichste Firmenbesitzer versuchend jegliche Emotionen aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Verwirrt nahm der Blonde das Stück Papier an sich und las sich das darauf getippte. Ein Kaiba Corp. Logo war auf der rechten Oberecke des Blattes gedruckt und zeigte somit, dass es etwas mit der Firma zutun haben musste. Verwundert, was es denn sein konnte, las sich Joey den Text durch, welcher sich als eine Art Arbeitsplatz-Angebot herausstellte und seine Augen weiteten sich.

"Kaiba... was genau ist das für ein Platz?", fragte der eindeutig Kleinere der beiden vorsichtig.

"Du sollst mir während meiner zweiwöchigen Geschäftsreise assistieren. So schwer ist es doch nicht zu verstehen, Hundi.", grinste Seto.

"Aber... was genau soll ich denn machen?", fragte Joey weiter nach und sah endlich auf seinen Arbeitsnehmer.

Geschmeidig setzte sich der Brünette auf den Tisch, der sich hinter ihm befand und verkreuzte seine Arme in seiner typisch-kaibischen Art vor der Brust.

"Es ist so, dass ich ein neues digitales Duel Space entwickelt habe, der noch einige Extras braucht. Diese Extras werden mir von einigen Firmen in verschiedensten Varianten angeboten. Darum werde ich die zwei Wochen, beginnend ab den nächsten Montag, unterwegs sein. Ich werde mir das beste Angebot aussuchen und anschließend zur Vorstellung der neuen Entwicklung bei einer Firma dabei sein, die dafür sorgt, dass es dann weltweit ein Erfolg sein wird."

"Und das bedeutet mal wieder ein Haufen Geld.", setzte Joey murrend hinzu.

"Genau das. Darum ist es mir wichtig einen Assistenten dabei zu haben, der wirklich was vom Duellieren versteht und sich einfach an meiner Seite sehen lassen kann.", erklärte der Größere weiter und blickte dabei unbeirrt direkt in Joeys braune Augen, die einerseits freudig aufglitzerten, andererseits jedoch gleich sich mit Misstrauen füllten.

"Duellieren und sich auch noch an deiner Seite sehen lassen können? Gibt's da ne bessere Erklärung 'für?", fragte der Blonde verwirrt. Das mit dem Duellieren hörte sich verlockend an, aber was bedeutete die Andere Sache?

"Da gelangen wir an der wirklichen Aufgabe, die mein Assistent hat. Es ist zwar bekannt, dass du dich nicht mit mir oder Yugi auf ein Treppchen stellen kannst, aber immerhin gehörst du zu den wesentlich besseren Duellanten ganz Japans."

"Waaaas?! Hör ich nicht recht? Du nennst dich für denn besten, obwohl du selbst an Yugi nicht heranko...", sprang Joey auf, doch mit einer einzigen Handbewegung brachte Seto ihn zum Schweigen.

"Ich glaube, du brauchst die Stelle nötiger als andere Assistenten, die gerne diese Stelle hier bekommen würden, nicht war?", sagte er kalt und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich.

Knurrend ließ sich Joey wieder auf seinen Platz fallen und sah zur Seite.

"Weiter im Text: Da es sich um verschiedene Angebote handelt, und ich eigentlich nicht weiß, wie gut sie funktionieren oder welche Macken da sein werden, brauch ich jemanden der es testet.", erzählte Seto weiter.

"Ach. Und selbst kannst du es nicht? Schließlich weißt du ja am besten, wie gut diese digitale Welt dann sein wird.", brummte der Blonde und sah zu Kaiba.

"Ich bin der Chef und hab es nicht nötig da noch mehr zu abreiten, als ich es ohnehin schon tue. Dafür gibt es Assistenten."

Das war einleuchtend genug.

"Da dieses Duel Space sich um Duel Monsters Spiel dreht, handelt es darum, sich in dieser Welt mit verschiedensten digitalen Gegnern, die je nach Levelauswahl dich dann auf der Reise durch diese Welt herausfordern und gegen die du dann dein Glück versuchen musst. Es ist die neueste Entwicklung. Doch da ich zwar viele Assistenten habe, die sich gut mit dem Spiel auskennen, brauche ich jemanden, der die kleinsten Fehler auf seiner Reise durch die Space erkennt. Darum brauche ich leidenschaftliche Duellanten, die viel Wert auf das Spiel und nicht auf das Geld legen."

Joey rümpfte sich die Nase. Er füllte sich zum ersten Mal durch die Worte, die Seto Kaiba von sich gab, geehrt. Als leidenschaftlicher und dazu noch guter Duellant von Großkotz Kaiba bezeichnet zu werden, war ein Wunder. Ob er es nur sagte, um ihn zu diesem Deal zu überreden?

"Es ist allerdings auch risikoreich, da man nicht weiß, was für Fehler das Spiel dann während den Proben haben wird.", fügte Seto etwas langsamer hinzu und wartete Joeys Reaktion auf diese Nachricht.

Doch davon würde sich der Blonde nicht verschrecken lassen, solange er Joey Wheeler hieß.

"Was ist da noch für eine Aufgabe, die ich zu erledigen habe, Kaiba? Das ist doch nicht alles."

Darauf schien Seto zu warten. "Da du dann mein Assistent bist, musst du mich auch zu allen anderen Meetings begleiten."

"Hört sich langweilig an.", grinste Joey.

"Deine Meinung.", sagte Seto unberührt.

Nachdenklich blickte der Blonde wieder auf das Blatt und überlegte eine Weile, bevor es zu sprechen begann.

"Es hört sich zwar etwas unpassend an. Aber... wie viel bekomm ich dafür?", fragte er beschämt und wich den Blicken Kaibas aus.

Dieser grinste. "Keine Angst, Hündchen. Es wird weitaus mehr sein, als nur für die Klassenfahrt ausreichend! Du solltest einem Kaiba glauben."

Sollte er? Es hörte sich zwar nicht schlecht an, aber diese zwei Wochen wären auch eine ziemlich lange Zeit, in der er die Schule leider nicht besuchen konnte. 'Das wird wohl meine letzte Fahrt vor dem Rausschmiss aus der Schule sein.', dachte er frustriert und blickte zur Decke des Zimmers. Ihm war sowieso nicht mehr zu helfen. Früher oder später wäre das sowieso passiert.

"Wie auch immer. Du hast Zeit dich bis Freitag zu entscheiden. Dann will ich eine Antwort von dir.", sagte Seto und erhob sich von seinem Sitzplatz. Ging zu seinem Platz und nahm die Tasche.

"Bis Morgen, Wheeler.", verabschiedete er sich und ging dann.

Joey horchte verwundert auf. "Bis... bis Morgen."

Kaiba verabschiedete sich? Was war nur mit dem los? Erst half er ihm, indem er ihm einen solch großzügigen Angebot machte – obwohl es dann seinen Schulabschluss kostete, was sowieso der Fall wäre, da er überhaupt nicht mehr mitkam – und dann verabschiedete er sich ohne einer Beleidigung... 'Sehr komisch...', dachte er und erhob sich ebenfalls vom Platz. Er würde jetzt gehen. Ihm war sowieso nicht zum Nachsitzen zumute. Sollte die Lehrerin doch denken, was sie wollte. Es störte ihn nicht.

**Ende Kapitel 1**

****

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt schon mal der Anfang und ihr wollt weiter wissen? Wenn es der Fall ist, bitte teilt es mir mit, denn sonst muss ich denken, dass es nicht gelesen wird....

Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni


	2. Kapitel 2

**Approximation 2**

Autor: Nijin

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

Serie: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Disclaimer: Nix meins - leider ;; !! Ich verdiene damit kein Geld, sondern spiel ein Wenig mit den Charas.

Kapitel: 2/?

Pairing: Seto Kaiba/Joey Wheeler

Warning: Sap und vielleicht ein wenig Sad. Liegt im Auge des Betrachters

Note: Es geht weiter

Thanks at: Thea

Viel Spaß hiermit!

Seine Tasche schnappend lief Joey in den Schulflur hinaus, angelte unterwegs seine Jacke und lief nach unten, wo er dann sich seine Schuhe wechselte. Nach draußen tretend fröstelte er. Seine Jacke war viel zu dünn für ein Wetter wie dieses. Doch er musste damit auskommen, da sein Vater das ganze Geld für Alkohol ausgab.

Bibbernd und zähneklappernd ging er seinen Weg nach Hause. Als er jedoch vor der Wohnungstür stand, überlegte er sich es doch anders. Sein Vater schleppte in letzter Zeit irgendwelche andere Alkoholiker zu sich nach Hause, und es gab auch darum oft Schlägereien. So wüteten die Kerle im Moment wieder in der gesamten Wohnung. Joey verzichtete darauf, unbemerkt in sein Zimmer schlüpfen zu können, da er beim letzten Versuch erwischt und zusammengeprügelt wurde. Es reichte schon, dass sein Vater ihn schlug, aber auf Schläge Wildfremder konnte er getrost verzichten. Denn, noch immer hatte er einige nicht verheilte Prellungen und Blauenflecke an seinen Armen, Schenkeln, Rücken und Bauch. Die am Gesicht waren Gott sei Dank bereits gut verheilt.

Seufzend ging er aus dem Hochhaus raus und schlürfte durch die kalten Straßen, die voll bedeckt mit Schnee waren. Er würde von Geschäft zu Geschäft gehen und sich dort wenigstens bis zu der Schließungszeit warm halten. Später müsste er sich halt wieder was überlegen. Schließlich wollte er nicht die Nacht im Freien verbringen.

Doch wie er es befürchtete, war es dann auch so gewesen. Sich in die dünne Jacke soweit es ging einkuschelnd und die Arme um den Körper schlingend setzte er sich auf eine Bank eines nicht wirklich sehr bewohnten Viertels und versuchte sich zu wärmen. Die Knie dann an sein Körper heranziehend, ließ er sein Kopf auf diese fallen und schloss die Augen. Hoffentlich würde die Nacht schnell vorbei gehen, hoffte er und versuchte das Zittern seines Körpers zu unterdrücken. Er fror schrecklich und wurde immer müder. Vielleicht würde er dieses Mal ja auch erfrieren. Denn, so kalte Nächte hatte er noch nie draußen verbringen müssen. Aber es war ihm auch egal. Was konnte er auch schon großes dagegen tun? Er konnte doch nicht ständig zu Yugi laufen, wobei dieser am anderen Stadtrand wohnte. Bis dahin würden seine müden und kalten Füße ihn nicht mehr tragen können. Geld für eine Busfahrt hatte er auch nicht.

Nach einem verzweifelten Kampf mit sich selbst, jetzt nicht einzuschlafen, gab er schließlich der Müdigkeit nach und versank ihm warmen Traumland.

Als er nach einer Weile plötzlich etwas warmes sich an seiner Wange reiben spürte und langsam wieder zu sich zu kommen begann. Eine ihm vertraute Stimme rief besorgt seinen Namen und schläfrig öffnete er seine Augen. Als er einigermaßen sich orientieren konnte, erkannte er zwei besorgt guckende, schwarze Kinderaugen, die er als Mokubas einstufen konnte. Er bemerkte, dass er mit etwas, dass ihm nach einer bekannten Person roch, bedeckt auf einem Sitz eines Autos zusammenkauerte und Mokuba glücklich ihm um den Hals fiel, als er Joey wieder zu sich kommen sah.

"Joey! Gott sein Dank!!!", schniefte Mokuba und der Blonde setzte sich sofort verwirrt auf. Augenblicklich sah er in die blauen Augen, die ihn am Sitz ihm gegenüber zuerst etwas erleichtert, dann aber wieder so kalt wie immer anblickten. Seto Kaiba saß an dem Sitz der Limousine, wie Joey es feststellte, in seiner typischen Haltung, im gegenüber und versuchte ihn im Moment wohl wieder mit seinem Blick einzufrieren, bevor er noch richtig wieder aufgetaut war.

"Wo.... was mach ich hier?", fragte er schließlich verwirrt, als Mokuba von ihm losließ und ihn anstrahlte.

"Mein Bruder hatte mich von ein paar Freunden abgeholt und dann sahen wir dich an einer Bank zusammenkauern. Du warst so ziemlich vom Schnee bedeckt und bereits leicht blau angelaufen. Wir nahmen dich mit, weil wir uns Sorgen machten.", sagte Mokuba traurig und man vernahm ein Räuspern von Kaiba.

Wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Der große Seto Kaiba würde niemals zugeben sich um jemanden Sorgen gemacht zu haben. Der Letzte, wer es wäre, um den er sich den Kopf zerschlagen würde, wäre garantiert er, sein verbissener Klassenfeind - Joey Wheeler.

"Was war denn los? Warum lagst du im Freien?", erklang wieder die Kinderstimme besorgt und das Kind rüttelte unaufhörlich an seinem Arm.

"Ähm... Ich musste eingeschlafen sein, während ich gewartet hatte.", log er rotangelaufen und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Sein gesamter Körper fühlte sich taub und richtig durchgefroren an.

"Gewartet?", fragte Mokuba.

"Auf einen Freund.", erklärte Joey. Er hasste es zu lügen, aber es war ihm schon peinlich genug hier zu sein, als auch noch über seine Probleme zu sprechen.

"Dann hast du den entweder verpasst, oder er hat dich sitzen lassen.", meldete sich Seto endlich zu Wort und sofort blickte Joey in dessen Augen, die ihn belustig anblitzten und ihm sagten, dass er der Geschichte von Joey keinen Glauben schenkte.

Sofort wand er den Blick von dem Brünetten ab und blickte um sich herum, drückte das ihn wärmende Stoff näher an sich ran. Doch dann erstarrte er. Es war Setos Trenchcoat, der ihm Wärme spendete, die er im Moment ,mehr als nötig hatte. Das war auch sein Geruch gewesen, den er im Dämmerschlaf wahrgenommen hatte.

Unbewusst atmete er den süßlichscharfen Geruch ein und schloss dabei die Augen.

"Joey?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge besorgt und legte sein Kopf schief. "Hast du was?"

Sofort versteifte sich der Blonde, als er bemerkte was er im Begriff war zu tun. "Ähm... nichts. Es ist nichts. Ich frier nur noch ein Bisschen.", entgegnete er schief lächelnd und sein Blick glitt wieder zu Mokubas großen Bruder, welcher ihn mit scharfen Blick mustere.

"Wo werde ich rausgelassen? Ich muss doch noch nach Hause...", nuschelte er und sein Blick sank zu Boden. Innerlich flehte er dieser Wärme, die der Mantel Setos ausstrahlte, nicht entzogen zu werden. Wo sollte er schon hin, heute Nacht? Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es gerade mal halb elf war. Also war es noch keine Nacht angebrochen? Würde er also noch ziemlich lange frieren müssen....

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du es so dringend hast, nach Hause zu kehren, nicht wahr, Hündchen?", grinste Seto und wie auf Befehl, blieb der Wagen stehen. Man hörte die Tür des Cheffeuers sich öffnen und wieder schließen, und schließlich wurde auch ihre Tür geöffnet.

'Haben sie etwa angehalten, damit ich aussteige?', fragte sich der junge Duellant und setzte sich auf.

Doch wider Erwarten stieg Seto aus und winkte Mokuba und dem Blonden zu.

Erst jetzt erblickte Joey durch die abgedunkelten Fenster, dass er sich beim Anwesen der Kaibas befand und verkrampfte sich.

"Komm schon Joey!", rief Mokuba, als er aus der Limousine hüpfte.

Joey tat wie ihm geheißen und stieg aus, hielt dann den Mantel Setos diesem entgegen.

"Lass es an. Schließlich bist du hier der Unterkühlte von uns beiden.", sagte er barsch und setzte zum Gehen an.

Verdutzt hang sich Joey den langen Mantel um und drückte ihn enger an seinen Körper.

"Ich werd' dann mal gehen.", sagte er lächelnd nun zu Mokuba gewandt.

"Was? Du bist total unterkühlt!", rief der Junge und sah flehend zu seinem Bruder. "Seto!", rief er und hielt eisern Joey am Ärmel des Mantels fest, damit dieser sich ja nicht verdrückte. "Du hast doch gesagt, er soll über Nacht hier bleiben!"

Erschrocken versteifte sich der Blonde und glaubte sich verhört zu haben. So etwas würde der kälteste aller kältesten Eisberge der Welt niemals sagen! Nicht er!!!!

"Das habe ich gesagt, und an meiner Meinung hat sich auch nichts geändert, Mokuba.", sagte dieser unberührt und hielt erst wieder an, als er vor der für ihn nun geöffneten Tür stand. "Wollt ihr beiden da Wurzeln schlagen?"

Glücklich zerrte der Schwarzhaarige Joey hinter sich her, welcher mit aller Kraft versuchte sich dagegen zu sträuben.

"Ich kann nicht! Mein Vater wird sich Sorgen um mich machen!", log er. Die Vorstellung allein bei den Kaibas über Nacht zu bleiben war ihm irgendwie nicht geheuer.

"Dann rufst du ihn an und sagst ihm bescheid, dass du hier bleibst! Schließlich willst du nicht die gesamte Strecke bei dem Schnee jetzt bei der Unterkühlung zurücklegen, oder?"

Der Junge war nicht zu bremsen. Und nach einiger Zeit gab Joey es auf sich zu wehren und folgte geschlagen Mokuba in das Kaiba-Anwesen.

Seit er den Kaibas auf den Fersen war, würdigte der Ältere der beiden dem blonden Schopf keines Blickes mehr. Und dieses Benehmen schüchterte Joey unerklärlicherweise mehr ein, als er es sich zugestehen wollte.

Nach einer – für Joey – langen Reise durch das Schloss, wo er so einigem an Kaibas Personal begegnet war, das nur so darauf wartete, Befehle von ihrem Arbeitsnehmer zu bekommen, kamen sie endlich an einem Raum ein, welches Joey als Wohnzimmer betitelte, auch wenn es für ein gewöhnliches Zimmer zu riesig war. Riesige Panoramafenster auf der Nordseite des Zimmers – vom Eingang her gesehen – erstreckten sich vom Boden bis fast zur Decke, verhängt mit schönen, himmelsblauen Vorhängen, die zu der sonstigen Einrichtung einfach perfekt passten. Einige große Bilder mit verschiedenen Ortschaften waren auf den anderen beiden Wänden befestigt und die Wände wurden im hellen, jedoch an einigen Stellen mit weißen Mustern, Blau gehalten. In der Mitte des Raumes befanden sich in einer art Kreis Sessel und ein etwas größerer gläsernen Couchtisch. Das Ganze hatte Kobaltblau und Weiß-Silber als Farbe und harmonierte mit der Umgebung.

'Wow.', war die einzige Feststellung, die Joey zu dieser Zeit noch in seinen Gedanken hervorrufen konnte, als er auch schon gleich von einer für ihn nur zu bekannten Stimme in die Realität gerissen wurde. Dieser kühle und doch schöne Ort hypnotisierte ihn irgendwie. Und doch kam es ihm so vor, dass er nicht zum ersten Mal von etwas, dass diesem Ort nur zu sehr ähnelte, angezogen wurde.

"Du wirst hier warten, Wheeler. Mach es dir gemütlich.", sagte Seto und blickte zu dem Angesprochenen, welcher leicht zusammenzuckte. Die blauen Augen fixierten ihn einen Moment, und Joey erkannte, was diesem Raum so sehr glich.

Mit diesen Worten wand sich Seto um und ging wieder aus dem Raum.

Mokuba lachte fröhlich. "Ist mein Bruder nicht nett? Es ist eine ziemlich große Seltenheit, dass er so großzügig ist. Aber da du ja ein eine Art Freund für ihn bist, reißt er sich echt zusammen."

Hörte er da nicht recht? Er und Kaibas Freund?

Er mochte Mokuba schon sehr gerne, aber im Moment, wie diesem, wollte er dem Kleinen wirklich einen Vogel zeigen.

Seit wann war er denn mit Kaiba befreundet? Hatte er denn was Wichtiges verpasst, während er am Unterricht schlief?

Mit einem verdutzte Blick, welcher auch gleich mit Entsetzen gefüllt war, blickte er Setos kleinen Bruder an und merkte, wie dessen Lächeln nach einer Weile immer mehr erstarb.

"Es ist traurig.", sagte er dann leise mit einer betrübten Stimme.

"Was ist denn so traurig?", fragte Joey sanft und legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf die Schulter von Mokuba. Hatte sein Gesichtsausdruck den Jungen etwa verletzt?

Stumm zeigte der Kleinere zu den Sesseln, was soviel heißen sollte, dass sie sich da hinsetzen sollten und ging dann auf diese, gefolgt von Joey, zu. Seufzend ließ er sich auf einen fallen, und wartete, bis Joey dasselbe tat.

"Weißt du, Seto ist nicht ein Mensch, wie er sich gibt. Er hat auch viele gute Seiten.", begann er dann niedergeschlagen und sah stur gen Boden.

'Und warum gibt er sich dann immer so wichtigtuerisch?', dachte Joey über das Thema verärgert. Er kannte Seto bereits seit fünf Jahren, und kein einziges Mal während dieser langen Zeit zeigte sich die ach so gute Seite, von denen er angeblich viele besitzen sollte. Warum startete sein kleiner Bruder also das Gespräch? Hat ihn Seto dazu gezwungen?

Und genau diesen Gedanken konnte man in seinem unbeeindruckten Blick lesen, was der Schwarzhaarige auch tat.

"Ich mein es ernst, Joey.", sagte er. "Du musst verstehen, dass er eine harte Zeit überstehen musste, keine richtige Kindheit hatte und auch jetzt viel zu viel Verantwortung für seine siebzehn Jahre trägt."

"Das Leben ist nicht nur bei ihm hart, Mokuba.", versicherte Joey und musste unwillkürlich an sein eigenes, verdammtes Schicksal denken.

"Ich weiß es. Und darum dachte ich, du könntest ihn auch besser verstehen, da du ja auch solche Schicksalsschläge kennst."

'Der Junge kennt Begriffe.', bemerkte der Blondschopf staunend. Aber warum wunderte er sich eigentlich noch. Schließlich war Mokuba ebenfalls ein Kaiba. Und Kaibas waren ja bekanntlich klug, gerissen, zielstrebig..... etc. Doch gab es da zwischen den Kaibabrüder doch einen gewaltigen Unterschied. Während Mokuba alles Leben eines fröhlichen und energiegeladenen Zwölfjährigen verkörperte, war Seto die Ruhe und Kälte selbst. Beherrschung war sein Markenzeichen und Fröhlichkeit und Mitmenschengefühl schien er erst recht nicht zu kennen. Wie konnte es der Junge mit einem wie Seto so lange aushalten? In einem riesigen Haus wie diesem alleine mit Seto? War das überhaupt erdenklich? Wurde man nicht mit der Zeit verrückt?

"Ich würde es so gerne wollen, dass er sich endlich etwas öffnet und Freunde findet. Es schmerz mich manchmal ihn so zu beobachten, wie er abends manchmal, wenn ich schon längst im Bett sein soll, auf dem Balkon steht und unentwegt in die Schwärze der Nacht starrt. Sein Gesicht ist dann immer so trostlos so...", doch der Junge wurde unterbrochen, als eine der zwei riesigen Türflügel geöffnet wurde und zwei Dienstmädchen den Raum betraten.

Ohne Worte marschierten sich auf Joey zu. Trenchcoat Setos und seine eigene Jacke wurden ihm abgenommen und eine warme Wohldecke wurde um seine Schultern gehängt, in welche er sich automatisch einkuschelte. Das andere Mädchen, dass die gesamte Zeit daneben stand und zusah, wie seine Kollegin die Jacke und den Mantel dem Jungen abnahm, stellte dann ein Tablett an dem Tisch vor Joey ab und ging dann mit einer leichten Verbeugung seitens Mokuba.

Dieser nickte nur lächelnd und wand sich dann noch mehr lächelnd dem Blonden zu.

"Bedien dich!", sagte er.

Joey begutachtete den Inhalt der auf dem Tablett stehenden Sachen und ihm lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Warme Suppe, heiße Schokolade mit Keksen befanden sich darauf, doch seine Verlegenheit ergriff nun wieder Besitz von seiner Zunge – wie untypisch es für ihn auch sein sollte. "Vielen Dank, doch... ich hab keinen... Hunger.", nuschelte er in die Decke hinein, in die er sich einkuschelnd versank.

"Ach komm schon Joey! Das Essen ist weder vergiftet, noch ist das sinnlos gemacht worden."

"Wie meinst du das?" Doch eher er was dagegen unternehmen konnte, knurrte sein Magen wie auf Befehl, als seine Nase den Geruch der leckeren Suppe wahrnahm.

"Ist die Frage nun geklärt?", lachte Mokuba, dankend, dass Joey sie selbst beantwortete und Joey wünschte sich ganz weit weg von hier.

"Danke.", nuschelte der blonde Duellant dann errötend und griff dann nach dem Teller, nachdem er sich leicht aus der Decke befreit hatte. "Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich Hunger hab?", fragte er dann, während er hungrig den Inhalt des Löffels hinunterschluckte.

"Oh, nein! Ich hab das Essen nicht herbestellt! Da musst du dich schon bei Seto bedanken.", lachte der Kleine.

Seto? Woher wusste der denn das schon wieder? Konnte der Typ etwa durch einen hindurch sehen? Leider musste Joey sich zum wiederholten Male eingestehen, dass Kaiba, egal wie fies er war, doch ziemlich schlau sein musste. Denn schließlich würde er ja sonst schlecht eine der besten Firmen leiten und dazu noch Musterschüler sein können, oder?

Seine Gedanken schweiften unerlaubt auf den Gespräch von Mokuba und ihn, der vor nicht einmal zehn Minuten geführt wurde. Wie konnte es ein Mensch aushalten alleine zu leben? Klar, er hatte einen ganz lieben Bruder, der, egal was auch passierte, immer zu ihm stand, aber.... reichte das? Was war den mit Freunden? Und Beziehungen?

Apropos Seto! Wo war der denn überhaupt? Diese Frage wurde auch gleich an dessen Bruder gerichtet, der nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Wenn er es braucht, wird er sich schon irgendwann zeigen.", erwiderte er dann einfach und sprang auf die Beine, als er sah, dass Joey mit dem Essen fertig war. Lächelnd gestikulierte er diesem ihm zu folgen und verließ mit dem nun gutgelaunten Joey das Wohnzimmer, wessen jetzige Stimmung ganz allein dem Essen zu verdanken war. Draußen vor der Tür wartete bereits ein anderes Dienstmädchen, welches den Gast in sein Zimmer begleiten sollte.

"Also, Joey! Schlaf schön!", lächelte der kleine und lief dann freudig in eine andere Richtung. Wahrscheinlich auf sein eigenes Zimmer, dachte der Blonde und folgte dem Mädchen, welches ihn auch gleich auf sein Zimmer brachte. Dort angekommen dachte er zu träumen. Sein Zimmer war nicht weniger kleiner als er mal von so etwas geträumt hatte. Seine gesamte Wohnung, die er wohlgemerkt mit seinem Vater teilte, konnte hier gemütlich Platz nehmen. Und seine Meinung sich in einem Eisschloss zu befinden, wurde umso mehr bestätigt. Auch dieses Zimmer war mit weißen, blauen, aber auch silbern-goldenen Farben gehalten und sah einfach zu schön aus, als dass er wirklich in diesem eine Nacht zu verbringen wert war. Selbst die Bettwäsche des großen Himmelsbettes waren Blau. Dunkelblau.

"Hier finden sie das Badezimmer.", meldete sich das Mädchen zu Wort, da sie leicht schmunzelnd feststellen musste, dass die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen von dem Anblick des Zimmers nicht mehr ihr galt. Sie deutete auf eine Tür und verbeugte sich Joey eine angenehme Naht wünschend. Dann verließ sie lautlos das Zimmer.

Aus dem Staunen nicht rauskommend lief der Blonde zu einem der großen Panoramafenster und schob vorsichtig, so als ob er Angst hatte es zu zerreißen, einen der samtigen Vorhänge leicht zur Seite, um aus dem Fester, welches auf einen großen Balkon führte, zu blicken. Alles schien ihm so unecht, so geträumt zu sein, dass er schon Angst hatte sich schlafen zu legen.

Doch die Müdigkeit siegte schließlich über die Neugier und das Bett sah dann so einladend aus, dass er sich auch schon gleich auf dieses warf. Eine Weile einfach nur so auf diesem liegend entschloss er sich schließlich sich zu entleiden, als er auch schon eine Pyjama entdeckte, die wohl für ihn hier bereit gelegt wurde. In diese sofort schlüpfend, stolperte er erst über die für ihn viel zu langen Hosenbeine und ein etwas zu komischer Gedanke kam ihm in den Sinn: 'Das muss Setos Pyjama sein.' Errötet kroch er unter die Decke und seufzte. Wärmeflaschen wärmten sein Schlafplatz bereits vor und würden ihm die Nacht über Wärme, die er sich in letzter Zeit so oft wünschte, spendieren. Wie gerne würde er all die Nächte, die er in der Kälte oder frierend unter seiner Bettdecke verbrachte, weil sein zu viel trinkender Vater keine Heizungsrechnungen bezahlte, hier verbracht haben wollen.

Mit diesem letzten Gedanke übermahn ihn schließlich der Schlaf.

Man hörte leise die Tür aufgehen und ein heller Lichtstreifen durchquerte das nun dunkle Zimmer. Zwei saphirblaue Augen betrachteten stumm die nun schlafende Gestalt....

**Ende Kapitel 2**

Bei Ra! Das ist mein bis jetzt der längster Kapitel, den ich je veröffentlicht habe! Es geschehen also doch noch Wunder!°°° Es ist so einiges wiederfahren, unserem guten Joey, und die Zukunft wird noch mehr mit sich bringen. Ob Gutes oder Böses werdet ihr nur erfahren können, wenn ich auch weiß, dass es von euch gewollt wird! Darum ist es mir wichtig zu erfahren, ob es der Fall ist.

Fakt ist, Seto hat Joeys Leben gerettet (sich sabbernd vorstellt, wie es wäre, wenn Seto mal ihren Retter spielen würdesabber). Was das wohl heißt?

Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni


	3. Kapitel 3

**Approximation 3**

Autor: Nijin

E-Mail: bijin-megamit-online.de

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

Serie: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Disclaimer: Nix meins - leider ;; !! Ich verdiene damit kein Geld, sondern spiel ein Wenig mit den Charas.

Titel: Approximation

Kapitel: 3/?

Pairing: Seto Kaiba/Joey Wheeler

Warning: Nur leichte Anmerkungen

Note: Da bin ich wieder Möchte euch dieses Mal nicht lange aufhalten mit meinem Palaver! Also weiter im Text!!!

Thanks at: Thea

* * *

Schwache, warme Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten die weiche Haut des blonden Jungen, welcher unter dem sachten Rütteln einer anderen Person etwas zu murren begann. Leise hörte er jemanden seinen Namen sagen und wusste, selbst im Schlaf, dass es Zeit war aufzuwachen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht so, wie er es vorhatte. Höllische Schmerzen durchzuckten seinen gesamten Körper und sein Kopf wurde von einem dunklen Nebelschleier umfangen.

Stöhnend versuchte er sich in die Realität durchzuschlagen, doch heißes Brennen in seinem Leibe überredete ihn dazu, lieber in der Position, in der er sich befand, weiter zu verweilen, und somit weiter zu schlafen.

Besorgt beugte sich Mokuba über den schlafenden Körper im Bett und rüttelte dieses mal etwas kräftiger an diesem. Doch so wie auch zu Beginn seiner Anstrengung, gab es auch dieses Mal keine Reaktion seitens Joey zu vernehmen.

"Joooey!", rief der Junge beinahe verzweifelt und sprang auf das Bett drauf. Hüpfte auf und ab, sodass Joey stöhnend sich auf die andere Seite drehte und erneut dem Schwarzhaarigen den Rücken zuwand.

"Hey! Du Schlafmütze! Zeit zum Aufstehen! Es geht geradewegs zur Schule!", schrie er beinahe, doch auch dieses Mal erfolglos.

Brummend sprang er dann vom Bett runter und verließ eiligst das Zimmer. Suchend nach seinem großen Bruder durchkämmte er die gesamte obere Etage, bis er dann erleichtert die Küche betrat und den Gesuchten am Tisch – Zeitung lesend – vorfand.

"Seeto!", maulte er und klammerte sich an den Arm des Firmenbesitzers, welcher daraufhin genervt mit den Augen rollte, eine Augenbraue hob und sein Blick zur Tür lenkte, durch welche kein Joey zu kommen schien.

"Wo ist Wheeler?", fragte er und nahm ein Schluck von seinem Kaffee, wobei er verzweifelt versuchte seinen Bruder von sich abzuschütteln, welcher hartnäckig an dessen Ärmel zog.

"Das ist ja das Problem! Er will einfach nicht aufwachen!", jammerte der Kleine.

"Was?" Nun war es aber zu viel auf einmal. Dass der Köter immer verschlief, konnte ja daran liegen, dass er überhaupt keinen Wecker besaß oder halt immer zu lange rumtrödelte, aber dass er eine solche Nummer abzog, OBWOHL man ihn weckte, überschritt seine Grenzen.

Seufzend erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl, legte die Zeitung ordentlich auf dem Tisch ab und ging – mit einem kleinen Jungen am Arm hängend – in Richtung Joeys Schlafzimmer.

Unterwegs sammelte er die gemeinsten Sprüche zusammen, die er diesem Siebenschläfer nur an denn Kopf werfen konnte, trotz seines geheimen Versprechens zu sich selbst sich ein wenig zusammenzureißen, da der Blonde im Moment wohl nicht wirklich in der Verfassung zu sein schien, sich dagegen wehren zu können. Natürlich informierte er sich in dieser Nacht besonders gut über den Vorfall, bei dem Joey beinahe erfroren war, weil er draußen auf der Bank - ja, beinahe wie ein obdachloser Penner - geschlafen hatte, und erfuhr, dass der Jugendamt schon mehrere Male dabei gewesen war, Joey dessen Vater wegzunehmen, da dieser sich um diesen nie kümmerte, Alkoholiker war -aber auch, leicht reizbar, handgreiflich, gewalttätig, arbeitslos sowie verantwortungslos. Er schlug seinen Sohn, ließ diesen für sie beide Brot verdienen, schmiss den Jungen immer öfter aus der Wohnung, was die Nachbarn wort- und tatenlos beobachteten und der Junge sich irgendwo eine Nachtunterkunft suchen musste und fast nie fand, und wer weiß sonst noch, was er diesem antat. Womöglich misshandelte bzw. vergewaltigte er diesen!

Bei der Vorstellung lief es Seto kalt den Rücken runter. Er dachte immer, er habe ein schweres Los gezogen, wobei er so hart für das Leben – konnte man dieses als eines überhaupt bezeichnen? – das er seinem kleinen Bruder, welcher wohlbemerkt sein Ein -und Alles war, geben konnte, kämpfen musste. Er hatte seit seinem 9.Lebensjahr keine Liebe, außer Mokubas, gekannt und nur gelernt hart durchzugreifen.

Doch, das, was Joey da erlitt, wahr nicht zu ignorieren. Waren da womöglich all die Knochenbrüche, blaue Flecken, Blessuren, Schnitte, Schrammen, Hautabschlürfungen, Kratzer, Schwellungen im Gesicht sowie an all den anderen Körperstellen, doch von seinem Vater und nicht durch Schlägereien mit irgendwelchen seinen Gleichgesinnten und Artgenossen – kurz gesagt Straßenkötern – entstanden? Hieß es also, dass der ach-so-lebensfrohe-und-immer-glückliche-Joey-Wheeler ihnen allen eine Riesenshow vorführte, welche sogar sein geschultes Auge nicht erkannte? War dieses Glück in den Augen nur eine Maske, die seine zerbrochene Seele schützte? War er also doch, zwar auf eine ganz andere Art, aber dennoch, ihm irgendwie ähnlich? Auch er musste sich eine Mauer um sich bauen, um nicht verletzt zu werden. Nur hielt er somit alle anderen von sich fern und wollte erst recht mit keinem Kontakt aufnehmen, da er Angst vor Intrigen hatte, wogegen Joey sich als Sunnyboy ausgab und sein wahres Gesicht perfekt vor anderen geheim hielt, wobei er sich als überglücklichen Riesentrottel in Unmengen von Freunden, oder seiner Kindergartentruppe, ausgab.

Tief durchatmend schlug er die leicht geöffnete Tür noch breiter auf und trat stolz an das Bett des blonden Duellanten heran. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss er diesem die Decke vom Körper und musste leicht schmunzeln, trotz seiner jetzigen Wut, dass der Junge einfach zu blöd war um aufzustehen. Was war er denn hier? Der Babysitter eines ungezogenen Welpen?

Joey lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem großen Bett, Beine nah an seinen Körper herangezogen, umschlang seine Hände um seinen Körper und atmete hektisch. Er gab einfach ein süßes Bild ab, wobei das Atmen des Jungen Seto etwas stutzig machte. Stellte er sich etwa nur schlafend an, um ihn zu ärgern? Wenn ja, dann war er doch ein nicht so toller Schauspieler, wie er es noch vor einer Minute gedacht hatte.

Mit einem leichten Abstand zu Seto trat auch Mokuba an das Bett und wartete gespannt auf das Kommende.

"Wheeler! Bild dir ja nicht ein, dass du, nur weil ich dich die Nacht über bei mir schlafen lassen habe, auch gleich die Schule vergessen kannst! Wenn du Müßiggänger in genau fünf Sekunden nicht fertig angezogen unten in der Küche sitzt und Unmengen von Nahrung in dich reinstopfst, wie es wohl bei kurzen Beobachtungen nicht unschwer zu erkennen ist, dass du ein Vielfrass bist, werde ich mächtig wütend und du findest dich wieder auf der Bank, wo wir dich gefunden haben, wieder!", begann Seto und schnaubte kurz, als er seinen Vortrag beendet hatte.

'Phu!', dachte Mokuba und atmete einmal tief durch. Wenn sein Bruder einmal loslegte, war er einfach nicht zu bremsen gewesen. Aber eines schien ihn zu interessieren.

"Seto? Du beobachtest Joey?", fragte er leise.

Erschrocken drehte sich Seto zu Mokuba um und starrte diesen erst entsetzt an, bis seine Augen wieder kalt wurden und all die Emotionen, die für diese kurze Sekunde seine Gefühlswelt preisgaben, in seinem tiefen Bewusstsein wieder versperrten.

"Das hab ich doch nur gesagt, um diesen Volltrottel von Wheeler zu ärgern, Mokuba. Verdreh die Tatsachen nicht in zweideutige Anmerkungen, die nie im Leben passieren werden.", sagte er mit seiner neutralen Stimme und widmete sich hastig dem Blonden im Bett, als dieser leicht stöhnend sich aus seinem eisernen Griff um seinen Körper befreite und sich etwas bewegte.

Die Decke wurde ihm entrissen, und somit die wohltuende Wärme, welche ihm ein Gefühl von Schutz gab. Fröstelnd schaffte er es sich auf den Rücken zu rekeln und ein heiseres Husten ertönte in den Ohren der beiden Kaibabrüdern.

Verdutzt blickten diese sich gegenseitig kurz an, als plötzlich die Augenlider des Blonden zu zucken begannen und schon nach kurzer Zeit schokobraune Augen zum Vorschein kamen. Doch leicht erschrocken stellte Seto fest, dass sie eher glasig, als freudestrahlend, waren. Rasch schnellte seine rechte Hand zum Gesicht von Joey und legte sich auf dessen Stirn.

Stöhnend schloss Joey wieder seine Augen und seine Laute waren von Hustanfällen erschüttert.

"Ruf Prof. Doc. Kawasagi an und sag ihm er soll sofort herkommen!", sagte Seto dann barsch und ließ von der glühenden Haut des Jungen ab. "Er hat hohes Fieber.", setzte er noch dem fragenden Blick seines Bruders als Antwort hinzu.

Mit einem lauten "Sofort!" rannte der Kleine aus dem Zimmer und seine schnellen Schritte verstummten nach kürzester Zeit.

Er legte die Decke über den nun kranken Duellanten und setzte sich an die Bettkante. Sein Gesicht zeigte jedoch selbst beim Betrachten des glühenden Gesichtes keine Emotionen und nur ein tiefes Seufzen bannte sich den Weg aus seinem Munde. "Dummer, kleiner Köter.", schimpfte er dann mit ruhiger Stimme, als er von der unerträglichen Stille genug hatte. Warum musste dieser Herumtreiber auch ausgerechnet auf einer Bank schlafen, wo es doch schneite? Gab es denn hier in Domino keine Orte, wo er sich sonst wo hinpacken konnte?

Joey hingegen schien in einer anderen Welt und nicht wirklich anwesend zu sein. Sein Keuchen und Husten kamen in unregelmäßigen Abständen, sowie sein Atmen.

Vorsichtig legte der Brünette erneut seine Hand auf die Stirn des Jungen und verweilte in dieser Position eine Weile. Etwas später ließ er sie weitergleiten und blieb an der glühenden Wange stehen. "Du willst doch nicht etwa die Geschäftsreise verpassen, die für uns beide sehr wichtig ist, nicht?", flüsterte er leise, doch nicht leise genug. Denn plötzlich spürte er warmen Atem seinem Nacken streifen und seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich unwillkürlich dabei auf.

"So sanfte Worte aus deinem Munde gegenüber von Joey, Bruderherz? Sehr interessant!", ertönte eine kindliche und neckende Stimme an seinem Ohr, welche Seto von all den anderen Stimmen auf der Welt sofort erkannt hätte.

"Hör auf, Mokuba!", knurrte Seto. Mit einem Ruck zog er seine Hand zurück und erhob sich. Gefährlich blickte er in die großen Kinderaugen, die im Moment ein hinterhältiges Glitzern in sich trugen, welches ein Mensch hatte, der plötzlich etwas erkannt hatte, was all die andren nicht wussten.

Um sofort das Thema zu wechseln, stellte der junge Firmenleiter der Kaiba Corporation auch schon gleich eine Frage: "Wann kommt Kawasagi?", murrte er merklich genervt und seine Augen drohten dem Kleinem den Po zu versohlen, wenn dieser sich wagen würde nur noch ein Wort zu diesem Thema zu sagen, welches nur ihn und Joey etwas anging.

"Er meinte er ist schon unterwegs! Das heißt in etwa zehn Minuten – falls der Verkehr ihn nicht hindert.", antwortete Mokuba immer noch grinsend.

'"Gut. Dann kannst du dich ja gleich auf den Weg machen. Schließlich ist Joey kein Grund für dich die Schule zu schwänzen."

"Aber für dich schon, was?", grinste der Kleine keck.

"Mokuba! Ich warne dich!", knurrte Seto und sein blick sprengte Mount Everest und tauchte die Welt in Sonnenfinsternis.

Lachend rannte der Schwarzhaarige zur Tür und mit einem frechem "Du hast ihn eben Joey genannt, Seto." War er auch schon weg.

Fluchend schloss Seto die Augen, massierte sich dabei die Schläfen. Seinen Bruder zu erziehen und unter Kontrolle zu halten wurde immer schwieriger, bemerkte er nebensächlich.

Erneut ließ er sich auf das Bett plumpsen und atmete mehrere Male tief durch. Als er sich wieder gesammelt hatte, blickte er zu dem Blonden, welcher sich im Bett leicht rumwälzend keuchte.

Warum tat er das hier alles überhaupt für den Blonden? Hassten sie sich nicht gegenseitig? Egal wo sie sich und wann sie sich begegneten, endete jeder Treff in einem Wortgefecht, bei dem jeder andere bereits schreiend die Flucht ergriffen hätte. Sie hatten sich bis jetzt immer so sehr in den Haaren gehabt, dass es nur noch ein Schritt dazu fehlte, eine Prügelei zu starten. Worauf Wheeler ja auch so scharf zu sein schien. Aus einem ihm, Seto, völlig unerklärlichem Grund, bildete sich dieser ein, stärker zu sein, als der Brünette. Na ja. Einbildung wahr ja bekannter Weise auch eine Bildung. Auch wenn mit vielen Enttäuschungen und viel Ärger. Aber, wer nicht denken kann, muss daraus halt die Konsequenzen ziehen.

Warum eigentlich war der Blonde so scharf darauf ihm ein blaues Auge zu verpassen? War das nur sein einziger Ausweg zu zeigen, dass er wenigstens irgendwo dem tollsten Jungen der Welt (also Seto Kaiba) überlegen war? Wollte er das allen zeigen? Unmöglich. Auch da würde der Blondschopf den Schwanz einziehen müssen und frustriert feststellen, dass Seto Kaiba unbesiegbar war.

Warum auch machte er sich so viele Gedanken um diesen Hallodri? Der beste Arzt ganz Dominos, und wohlbemerkt auch sein privater Arzt, würde diesen in Schnelle wieder pflegen, am Sonntag würde dieser neue Klamotten bekommen, damit er wenigstens einigermaßen sich neben ihm, Seto Kaiba, in der Öffentlichkeit, blicken lassen konnte, und am Montag würden sie dann diese Reise antreten. Alles würde wie immer verlaufen – stressig, langweilig oder nervtötend, er würde Millionen verdienen, der Köter würde das Leben von Reichen als Praxis kennen lernen und dann würden sie wieder zurückkommen. Wheeler würde sein Gehalt bekommen, damit er bei dieser beschissenen Klassenfahrt mitmachen kann, er würde wieder seinem Alltag nachgehen und das Leben würde wieder erneut ein verdammter Teufelsrad werden, aus welchem er, Seto, kein Entrinnen finden können wird, nach welchem er aber auch nie gesucht hatte. Denn, was soll er mit einem Neubeginn, wenn das Leben hier seinem und den seines Schützlings, Mokuba, Dasein ein Zuhause und alles Lebensnotwendige gab?

Seufzend schaute er sich das mitleiderregende Häufchen auf dem Gästebett an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Das hier war Wheeler. Ein sticknormaler Idiot, wie es sie hier überall reichlich gab, eine Niete in Duel Monsters, ein Schwächling, obwohl er sich immer für den Größten zu halten schien, ein Schulschwänzer, eine Banause oder ganz einfach ein ewiger Student, der einem Hund, wie er es in einem Hundekostüm einfach von einem echten nicht zu unterscheiden wäre, glich und, obwohl er manchmal total verplant und dabei ziemlich süß aussah, eine kleinbürgerliche Krämerseele war.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 3**

Sodalle. Und wieder hört es hier auf. Ab dem nächsten Chapie wird Joey mal wieder etwas auftauen und in das Geschehen eingreifen. Ich hab so ziemlich lange gebraucht um alles hier so auszudrücken, wie es mir auf der Zunge lag und hoffe, dass es euch auch gefallen hat. Wenn ja oder nein, schreibt es einfach! So weiß ich wenigstens, dass die FF gelesen wird =.=

Wenn jemand weiterlesen möchte, sollte er dieses mir auch sagen Dann beeil ich mich auch mit der Fortsetzung!

Sonst? Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni


	4. Kapitel 4

**_Approximation 4_**

**Autor:** Nijin

**E-Mail:** bijin-megamit-online.de

**Homepage:** www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

**Series:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Disclaimer:** Nix meins - leider ;; !! Ich verdiene damit kein Geld, sondern spiel' ein Wenig mit den Charas.

**Kapitel:** 4/? Wenn ihr mehr wollt, gibt's mehr

**Pairing:** Seto Kaiba/Joey Wheeler

**Warning:** Fluff? Sap? Entscheidet ihr

**Note:** Bin wieda da und stürz mich munter in den Kampf! Denn, es geht endlich weiter!

**Thanks at:**Tygerlady & araglas (Bin begeistert von deinen tollen Kommismichübersiemegagefreuthab). Einen großen Dank an euch. Dank euch geht es nu weiter!

Viel Spaß hiermit!

* * *

So wie Seto auch gesagt, war Joey bis Samstag Nachmittag wieder einigermaßen auf den Beinen und sein Fieber war auch vorbei, nachdem er ganz Freitag durchschlief und mit einer Brühe abgefüllt worden war, die er – wie er es sich versprochen hatte – nie wieder essen würde. So lag er momentan völlig ausgeschlafen im Bett und unterhielt sich mit Mokuba, welcher munter, ohne Anfang und Schluss, Punkt und Komma auf ihn einredete. So war das für den blonden Duellanten wieder einmal aufgefallen, wie wenig Aufmerksamkeit der Kleine doch von seinem Bruder bekommen hatte. Natürlich, der große Seto hatte reichlich zu tun und somit nicht besonders viel Freizeit – hatte er überhaupt welche? -, aber dennoch konnte er doch seinem Bruderherz doch etwas mehr als Spiele und Luxus geben. Kinder brauchten in einer solchen Situation, in der sie keine Eltern hatten, wenigstens einen, der ihnen zuhört, sie immer aussprechen lässt, ihnen Verständnis zeigt und Trost gibt. Ob der Brünette das tat, konnte Joey ja nicht wissen, doch er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch am Donnerstag mit dem Schwarzhaarigen, als er von den Beiden aufgelesen wurde. Die Traurigkeit in den Augen des Kleinen war einfach zu deutlich gewesen. Er war eben nicht ein solcher Eisklotz, wie sein vorbildlicher und ach so toller Bruder, der jegliche Gefühle einfach hinter einer titanpanzernden Mauer verbarg und keinen an sich ranließ, als ob er sich vor allen Lebewesen der Welt – ausgenommen seines Bruders – ekelte, oder diese einfach nur irgendwelche ansteckende Parasiten waren, die man am liebsten sofort beseitigen würde. Was war dieser Fatzke eigentlich so unglaublich eingebildet, dass jeder noch so große Scheißspucker neben ihm gleich ein Paar Köpfe kleiner wurde – was ja bei seiner Größe eh nicht anders zu sein schien. War das etwa der Grund, warum der so rumspuckte, wie ein Drache, welcher einen Eisautomat verschluckt hatte und seit dem mit felsengroßen Eiswürfeln um sich herum zu schleudern begann?

Das Geld brachte ihn wohl auf diesen Weg, der ihn zu einem Individuum machte, welcher von allen als Einzelgänger angesehen wurde, da er sich ja selbst von anderen abgrenzte. Irgendwie war er das ja auch gewesen. Denn, schließlich war er ja auch der einzige Junge in diesem Alter, welcher mit seinem Geschick Milliardär und zugleich einer der Berühmtesten der Welt geworden war. Da hatte er ja auch irgendwie schon die Erlaubnis ein wenig stolz auf sich zu sein. Schließlich hatte nicht jeder das Glück so zu werden, wie er – womit eigentlich nicht seine verdammte Arroganz gemeint wurde. Aber dennoch war es keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass man gleich alles und alle niedertrampeln durfte, als seien sie seine Haus- und Dienstroboter gewesen, die man behandeln konnte, wie man wollte. Und auch nicht so hochnäsig rumzulaufen! Hoffentlich würde er vor so viel Überheblichkeit einmal den Mast vor seiner Nase nicht bemerken und geradewegs in diesen hineinlaufen!!, brummte Joey gedanklich.

Apropos Geldscheißer! Wo war denn dieser Mister Money-Universe überhaupt? Er hatte ihn das letzte mal am Freitagmorgen gesehen. Seit dem war dieser nie wieder hier bei ihm aufgekreuzt. Irgendwie war es ja schon blöd, sich im Hause Kaibas aufzuhalten, ohne diesen hier überhaupt zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Na ja, da war immer noch der kleine Kaiba, Mokuba, aber SETO Kaiba war ja sein Chef für die nächsten zwei Wochen geworden, nicht dessen Bruder.

Was würde er eigentlich mit sich auf diese Geschäftsreise-Dingsbums an Kleidung überhaupt mitnehmen? Musste er da womöglich noch mit Schlitz und Kragen rumlaufen. Jerk! Allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihn sich an sein Frühstück erinnern, welcher gerade dabei war den Weg rückgängig anzutreten und hochzusteigen.

Aber auch wenn ohne dieser blöden Maskerade... Er hatte in letzter Zeit sich nichts Neues kaufen können. Das Geld, das er beschaffen konnte, reichte gerade Mal für ein mittleres Mittagsessen für ihn und Alkohol für seinen Alten, obwohl er das Geld immer zu verstecken pflegte, was der Alte jedoch dennoch immer fand. Und seine restlichen Klamotten sahen, wie seine Schuluniform nach diesen ständigen Prügeleien, ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Das würde garantiert eine tolle Reise werden! Seto Kaiba und sein ziemlich heruntergekommener Assistent...?... Joey Wheeler. Hach, war das Leben doch eine Ironie!

Sowie auch den Tag davor bekam Joey Seto immer noch nicht zu Gesicht und sein Abendbrot wurde immer auf sein Zimmer geliefert, was der Junge als toll gefunden hatte. So zeichnete Joey den Rest des Tages irgendwelche Bilder. Mokuba stellte ihm natürlich die dafür nötigen Materialien zur Verfügung und war begeistert gewesen, als er die Meisterwerke des Blonden sah. Bestand aber auch gleich auf ein Porträt von ihm, was Joey lächelnd auch machte. In einer halben Stunde staunte der schwarzhaarige Junge auch schon über das fertige Bild und hüpfte fröhlich durch das Zimmer.

"Joey! Du wirst einmal ein berühmter Künstler werden!", lobte er den Meisterkünstler.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Liegt mir nicht. Hab keinen Bock auf so was. Ich lass es lieber als Hobby durchgehen."

"Das ist echt schade. Seto würde dich garantiert einigen berühmten Verlagen vorstellen können, die dich mit Begeisterung annehmen würden!" Er ließ sich neben den Blonden auf das Bett nieder und sah diesen lächelnd an.

"Nein danke. Ich brauche keine Almosen.", lächelte er. 'Und erst recht nicht von diesem reichen Pinkel.', setzte er gedanklich hinzu.

"Das ist echt dumm von dir. Seto könnte dir einen Job für die Zukunft geben, welcher dir nicht nur Unmengen von Geld einbringen, sondern auch eine lebenslängliche Arbeitsabsicherung sein würde."

Der Blonde lachte auf. "Und wenn er mal genervt von mir sein wird, sorgt er dafür, dass ich gefeuert werde? Nein danke. Du weißt doch, wie sehr wir uns in den Haaren haben. Er hasst mich, und ich...", begann er zu erklären, brach jedoch ab, als er den traurigen Ausdruck des Kleinen sah. Zu sagen, dass er seinen Bruder genauso leiden konnte, wäre jetzt wahrscheinlich etwas unpassend gewesen. Er befand sich im Königreich des Drachens und sollte nicht so undankbar sein. Also? Was sollte er den fragenden Kinderaugen als Antwort denn bitteschön liefern?

"Ja?", frage Mokuba leise nach.

"Ähm... nun ja. Und ich mag nicht, wie er sich mir gegenüber verhält. Ihm würde ich es schon zutrauen, dass er ohne der Wimper zu zucken alles erreicht, auch wenn es mein Leben zerstören würde.", erklärte er vorsichtig.

Frustriert seufzte Mokuba auf.

Na toll, Joseph! Das hast du mal wieder ganz toll hingekriegt!

Doch plötzlich begann der jüngste der beiden zu sprechen an. "Ich weiß ja, dass er ziemlich fies, kaltherzig und gefühllos sein kann. Aber auch er besitzt..."

"...Gute Seiten. Ich weiß. Das hast du mir bereits mal gesagt, Mokuba. Nur leider kenn ich diese nicht und bezweifle je eine davon kennen zu lernen.", unterbrach der Blonde Mokuba und ließ sich in die Kissen fallen.

Betrübt sah Mokuba zu Boden.

Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich über die beiden und sie schienen angestrengt nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.

Bis Mokuba schließlich wieder seinen Blick auf den Blonden richtete und diesen lieb anlächelte. "Du, Joey...", begann er.

"Hm?"

"Kannst du vielleicht für mich Seto zeichnen?", fragte er dann mit einer süßen Stimme, der wohl nicht einmal Seto widerstehen würde.

"Was?" Nun hatte sich Joey wieder aufgerichtet und sah verdutzt den Kleinen neben sich an, nach einer passenden Antwort suchend. "Moku.."

"Bitte Joey!", unterbrach dieser jedoch und seine Augen wurden feucht. "Mal ihn mir bitte! Ich möchte ein Bild von ihm, wo er lächelt!", flehte er.

Joey hingegen wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Einerseits würde er der Bitte liebend gerne nachgehen, da er bei diesen großen, wässrigen, flehenden Kinderaugen einfach weich wurde, aber andererseits... Kaiba? Lächelnd? Sollte das ein Witz sein?

"Du weißt, dass ich ihn nie lächeln habe sehen können. Wie soll ich das denn anstellen?", sagte er dann schließlich freundlich lächelnd und fuhr dem Kleinen durch das dichte schwarze Haar.

Lächelnd sprang der Schwarzhaarige vom Bett und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Nach kurzer Zeit erschien er wieder im Türrahmen und überreichte Joey ein altes vergilbtes Foto, auf dem Mokuba und Seto viel jünger abgebildet waren.

"Das waren wir im Weisenhaus. Es war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass Seto lächelte. Oder ich zumindest ihn lächeln sah.", nuschelte Mokuba.

Verständnisvoll nickte der Blonde und seufzte ergeben.

"Ich werde versuchen was hinzukriegen.", sagte er dann grinsend und fuhr dem Kleinen abermals durch die Mähne.

Freudestrahlend fiel ihm dieser auch gleich um den Hals und nuschelte ein leises "Danke!".

"Nichts für ungut! Und außerdem hab ich ja noch nichts gemacht!", lachte Joey und schnappte sich ein Zeichenblock, welcher auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Er nahm sich ein Bleistift und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Das ernste Gesicht des ältesten Kaiba erschien vor seinen Augen und er versuchte das Bild in seinem Kopf auf das Blatt vor ihm zu bringen. Strich für Strich, Kurve für Kurve entstand nach einigen Momenten eine Gesichtsform, welche eine Skizze war. Nach und nach wurde diese verfeinert und glich immer mehr der gewünschten Person. Als Setos Mund an der Reihe war, schnappte sich Joey noch einmal das Foto, welches neben ihm auf dem Bett lag und betrachtete den kleinen Seto. Lächelnd stellte er fest, dass der Seto auf dem Bild, welcher leicht süßlich lächelte, ziemlich niedlich aussah. Ob es jedoch daran lag, dass dieser bloß noch so jung war oder daran, dass dieser ein süßes Lächeln hatte, konnte sich Joey einfach nicht erklären, warum es ihm so gefiel. Vielleicht würde Seto ja wirklich viel sympathischer sein, als er es äußerlich –er will ja nicht gleich übertreiben, es war schon verwunderlich genug, dass er das überhaupt dachte - ohnehin schon war, wenn er wenigstens ab und zu mal vom Herzen und nicht Arroganz lachen, oder lächeln, würde. Doch diesen Gedanken, welcher eher wohl nur eine Wunschvorstellung war, verwarf er sofort. Was würde es ihm auch bringen zu fantasieren?

Mit Leichtigkeit beschmückte er das sonst so harte und abweisende Gesicht auf dem Papier mit einem schönen Lächeln und verfeinerte jegliche Stellen, die ihm noch etwas nicht gefielen, bevor er seufzend seine Sachen auf die Decke ablegte und Mokuba leicht anlächelte. Dieser griff hibbelig nach dem Block und glänzte sofort heller als Donnerblitz und Sonne.

"Super, Joey!", lachte er überglücklich. "Das sieht umwerfend echt aus!!! Spitze!!"

Triumphierend rümpfte sich der Künstler die Nase und versenkte sich in die weichen Kissen.

"Warte! Da fehlt deine Unterschrift!", bemerkte der Kleine und hielt ihm den Block und ein Stift entgegen.

"Wird es deinen Bruder nicht böse machen, wenn er das Bild sieht und erkennt, wessen Werk es war? Ich meine, er kann mich nicht leiden.", rechtfertigte sich Joey, da er nicht noch mehr Ärger am Halse haben wollte, als er es ohnehin schon hatte.

"Ach, was! Würde er dich nicht leiden, würde er dich nicht als Assistenten mit nach Los Angeles nehmen, Joey!", grinste der Schwarzhaarige.

Da war was dran. Aber halt!... "LA?!", schrie er auf, wieder aufrecht, wie vom Blitz getroffen, sitzend. Hatte er sich da etwa verhört, oder würde er tatsächlich nach LA fliegen? Das war doch abgedreht!

"Ja. Das ist die erste Landestation. Da findet eine Konferenz statt. Dann geht es weiter.", nickte der Kleine.

Joeys Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. "Und... und weißt du nicht zufällig noch die restlichen Orte, die wir für diese zwei Wochen bereisen werden?", fragte er dann schließlich nach. Nun packte ihn doch die Neugier. War das zu fassen? (...)

"Nun ja... da wären zum Beispiel Paris und London in Europa, Hongkong, Sapporo, Nagoya und dann Tokio. Dann war's dass auch, glaub ich.", zählte der Kleine auf den Fingern und sah nachdenklich gen Zimmerdecke.

Joey schluckte hart. Er musste sich unbedingt einen Fotoapparat oder Videokamera besorgen. Denn schließlich wären das wohl seine einzigen Reisen so weit weg von hier entfernt. Er würde sich wahrscheinlich in seinem erbärmlichen Leben nie eine solche leisten können.

"Vielen Dank, Joey, für das wundervolle Bild! Ich bin dir was schuldig!", lachte der Kleine und stand auf.

"Ich hab euch was zu danken, nicht ihr mir. Ich verdank euch ja schließlich so gut wie mein Leben!", sagte Joey.

"Wie auch immer! Du solltest jetzt auf jeden Fall schlafen! Morgen wird ein etwas stressiger Tag für dich werden. Gute Nacht!", und schon war der Blonde wieder alleine im Raum.

Und keine zwei Minuten später schlief auch Joey müde ein. Gedanken über das Ganze, was hier geschehen ist, hatte er nicht mehr geschafft sich zu machen.

Am nächsten Morgen führte Mokuba Joey in frischer Kleidung - die nach seiner Größe ihm zur Verfügung gestellt worden war und aus einem schwarzen Tankshirt und einem Paar Bluejeans bestand - in die Küche hinunter, wo Seto, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, mit einer Tasse Kaffee an seiner täglichen Morgenzeitung saß und darin mehr oder weniger interessiert schmökerte. Das Stückchen Toast, welches er jeden Morgen dazu aß, vernichtete er eher, als wirklich zu genießen.

Verwundert über das Bild, das sich ihm bot, hob Joey eine Braue und ließ sich neben Mokuba am Frühstückstisch nieder.

Sowie auch der Rest des Anwesens, soweit er es bis jetzt gesehen hatte, war auch die Küche in einer überdimensionalen Größe. Die Farben waren von weiß bis Schwarz gewesen und hielten die Villa in einer strengen, kühlen Atmosphäre. Doch das meiste übertraf dann doch blau. Hellblau, wie die Farbe des weißen Drachen mit dem Eiskalten Blick, wie die Farbe Setos Augen, die ihn im Moment studierend fixierten.

Erschrocken wand der Blonde seinen Blick kurz ab, bis er sich dann wieder zusammenraffte und trotzig den Blickkontakt mit dem Brünetten wieder aufnahm. Er würde sich doch von diesem Geldbeutel nicht einschüchtern lassen! Das wäre doch gelacht! Ha!

Doch der genannte Geldbeutel sah im Moment einfach... wie sollte er es auf seine Art und Weise denn nennen?... Schick?... aus. Es verwunderte ihn, dass dieser heute nicht seinen typischen weißen Trenchcoat trug und auch nicht die gänzlich schwarze, enganliegende Sachen drunter. Mit Erstaunen bemerkte er, dass Seto einen weißlichblauen Hemd anhatte – langsam begann er sarkastisch zu glauben, dass Hellblau Setos Lieblingsfarbe war - , welcher lässig an seinem Oberkörper offen hinabhing, und dass er eine weiße Hose, die breiter als die gewöhnlich typische Schwarze war, trug. Er sah so... untypisch aus. Aber irgendwie auch so... cool. Ja. Das war wohl der richtige Ausdruck für dieses Bild, dass ihm sich da bot. Kombiniert mit dem braunen, leicht strubbeligzerzaustem Haar, was wohl Absicht gewesenen war –denn, soviel er es sich auch vorstellte, konnte er einfach nicht glauben, dass der große Seto Kaiba sich nicht gekämmt hatte – und denn saphirblauen Augen, welche sich tief in ihn hinein zu bohren schienen, passte die davor genannte Bezeichnung einfach perfekt dazu.

Die Frage war nur: Ließ sich Seto Kaiba zu Hause immer so gehen, oder lag das an ihm, Joey?

Und der Blick, mit dem der Brünette ihn die ganze Zeit bedachte, war ebenfalls fraglich gewesen.

So dachte im ersten Moment auch Seto. Der wusste nämlich selbst nicht, was ihn geritten hatte, dass er dem Blonden am Samstag neue Anziehsachen besorgt hatte, damit er nicht in seiner alten Schuluniform rumlief. Vielleicht war er ja doch nett?, war sein sarkastischer Gedanke, den er aber im nächsten Augenblick auch schon gleich wieder verwarf. Punkt war, dass diese einfache Kleidungsstücke die Figur des anderen so dermaßen betonten, dass er zu sabbern begonnen hätte, wäre das da vor ihm nicht Joey Wheeler und er Seto Kaiba gewesen. War nur noch eine andere Frage übrig: Warum hatte er sich selbst heute so ausstaffiert?

Und warum um Gottes Willen sah der Blonde vor ihm so verdammt gut in diesem Zeug aus? Das war doch nicht sein Ziel gewesen, diesen so aussehen zu lassen... Aber auch nicht, dass dieser in alten Lumpen in seiner Gegend hier und auf der Reise rumlief. Schließlich wollte er sich später nicht dafür schämen und dem Jungen diese Schmach dieses Mal gütiger Weise auch ersparen, da er ihn ja selbst zum Assistenten gewählt hatte – was Wheeler auch stumm bejahte. Aber eine andere Chance, bei der er an so viel Geld in so kurzer Zeit rankommen würde, würde er nicht bekommen. Und so unangenehm diesem Setos Anwesenheit immer zu sein schien, zeigte sich davon momentan nichts seitens Wheelers merkwürdiger Rumzappelei unter seinen, Setos, Blicken. Nanu? War Wheeler etwa nervös und etwas rot im Gesicht geworden? Einbildung?

Schelmisches Grinsen geschmückte sofort das junge Gesicht des Brünetten, welcher seine Zeitung zusammenfaltete und auf dem großen Frühstückstisch ablegte.

"Und, Mokuba? Hast du dich entschieden, ob du gleich mitmöchtest?", fragte Seto ruhig und nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees, wobei er die überrascht aufblickenden Jungen abwechselnd fixierte.

"Ja! Ich würde euch beide gerne begleiten!", freute sich der Kleine.

Beide?! Hatte er was verpasst? Verwirrt schweifte Joeys Blick von einem zum anderen Kaiba.

"Na dann, Wheeler. Trödel nicht so lange. Nach dem Frühstück geht es in die Shop-City."

* * *

**

* * *

Ende Kapitel 4**

Bin dann mal schon beim 4.Kapielende gelandet. Will jemand wissen, wie es weiter geht oder darf ich erst mal Urlaub machen und mir Zeit mit der Fortsetzung lassen? Das liegt allein an euch Auf Urlaub verzichten kann ich nämlich auch.. Ich persönlich könnte schon gleich wieder ein Update des neuen Chapters machen. Is nämlich schon fertisch. Nya...

Hab da noch so einiges mit den Süßen vor, denn, es ist immer noch der Anfang der FF, wie ich überrascht festgestellt habe – dabei bereits ihren 4.Kapitel hinter sich hat . ;; . ...

Also! Eure Meinung ist der ausschlaggebende Punkt auf eine schnelle Fortsetzung!

Viele süße Grüße, ya Ni


	5. Kapitel 5

**+Approximation 5+**

Autor: Nijin

Homepage: www.cuddly-yaoi.de.vu

Series: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Disclaimer: Nix meins - leider ;; ! Ich verdiene damit kein Geld, sondern spiel' ein Wenig mit den Charas.evilgrien

Kapitel: 5?

Pairing: Seto Kaiba/Joey Wheeler

Warning: Nun, für mich hieß es beim Schreiben: Sabberalarm Für euch?

Note: urlaubweggetretenwordenwarohneurlaubauskommenmussteundbereitseinenweiterenkapitelgeschriebenhat Ich hoffe, die drei tage Wartezeit für euch sind nichts gewesen? Es geht also weiter!

Thanks at: Sirja & Danah Es geht weiter!

Viel Spaß hiermit!

* * *

"Was bitte? Warum das denn?" Nun war Joey total verwirrt. Hatte er etwa etwas überhört oder wollte Seto sich über ihn im Moment, wie man es von Kaiba ja so her kannte, mal wieder einfach nur lustig machen? Was um Gottes Namen wollten sie in dieser Einkaufsstadt? Er war bisweilen nur sehr selten dort gewesen. Es gab zwar in dieser Ministadt alles zu kaufen, aber man musste auch schon Geld besitzen, da es ja käuflich war. Nur war genau das Joeys Problem. Seine finanziellen Bedürfnisse mussten sich immer hinten anstellen. Geld war etwas, wofür er hart arbeitete und das er nie wirklich besaß. Denn, war dies der Fall, war es auch gleich wieder weg – von seinem Vater abgenommen oder für Nahrungsmittel ausgegeben. Wohnung gab es da auch noch – was Joey jedoch langsam zu nerven begann. Wofür zahlte er eigentlich für die Wohnung, wenn er doch die meiste Zeit auf der Straße oder irgendwo außerhalb des Wohnblocks sich aufhielt?

Doch im Moment gab es da noch andere Sachen zu klären, und, wie Gedanken lesen könnend, meldete sich der blauäugige Junge, der ihm gegenüber am Tisch saß, zu Wort.

"Frag nicht so dämlich, Wheeler. Du willst doch nicht Kleidungslos oder in den alten Lumpen, die du besitzt, mit mir auf Konferenzen rumlaufen. Das wäre dir peinlich, aber mir dreifach oben drein. Mich wegen dir zu blamieren, ist die Sache nicht wert.", sagte Seto barsch und seine Augen blitzen gefährlich.

'Na toll!', knurrte Joey innerlich. Wie sollte er denn bitte schön einkaufen gehen, wenn er keinen Cent in der Tasche dabei hatte? Sollte er das etwa Kaiba beichten? 'Der würde sofort in schnallendes Gelächter ausbrechen, dieser Geldsack! Oh, Gott ist das peinlich... warum habe ich nicht wenigstens mein Portmonee dabei? Wenigstens etwas hatte ich ja schon erspart. Aber bei meinem Glück leider nicht dabei. Ob er mich kurz nach Hause lässt?'

Joey schluckte. Dann nickte er.

Als sie fertig gefrühstückt hatten, erhoben sie sich und Seto verschwand kurz in einem der unzähligen und riesigen Räume. Als er wieder erschien, hatte er bereits einen schwarzen Trenchcoat an.

'Mal typisch Kaiba. Nichts geht ohne seine coolen Anzügchen. Will er hier vor mir angeben? Aber... um ehrlich zu sein, gefallen mir diese Fetzen an ihm und mir ausgesprochen gut. Irgendwie auch nett von dem Miesepeter. Bestimmt will er dafür auch was haben. Grundlos würde er mir nie etwas geben. Den anderen aber garantiert genauso gerne. Womöglich verlangt er den Fummel am Ende noch zurück... zu ihm würde es schon passen. Bei diesem Charakter.'

Fröhlich hüpfend rannte Mokuba nach draußen und die anderen beiden folgten dem Kleinen schweigend – Seto hinter Joey.

Stumm beobachtete er den Blonden vor sich. Jede seine Bewegung. Sein im Wind umherwirbelndes Haar, das verstrubbelter als sonst wurde, die Gangart. Alles. Das schwarze enganliegende Shirt betonte seine noch etwas schmächtige aber dennoch schöne Figur, und die Jeans brachte seinen Hintern ziemlich dolle zur Geltung.

Schwer schluckte Seto. Warum wich sein Blick bloß immer wieder auf den Arsch dieses Wheelers? OK. Es war bekanntlich, dass man dem Menschen vor sich meist immer auf die Hinterstelle blickte, wenn dieser zu einem mit dem Rücken stand, aber war das auch bei ihm so? Schließlich war er Seto Kaiba. Der größte Ignorant und Verächter der Schwächlinge der Welt. Was kümmerte ihn also der Arsch des dummen Köters? Andererseits, würde dieser ihn nicht kümmern, würde er diesen nicht als seinen Assistenten – auch wenn nur für zwei Wochen – einstellen. Ach! Das war zum Kotzen! Er würde Mokuba irgendwann den kleinen Hals umdrehen! Wie konnte er sich von ihm nur dazu überreden lassen, diese verdammt engen und sexy Klamotten diesem Tölpel von einem Kerl zu kaufen? Noch besonders solche Geschlechtsbetonende? Warum hatte er das getan? ER! Schließlich war Mokuba nur dabei. Gekauft und ausgesucht hatte er die Sachen. Stöhn! Das war nicht auszuhalten!

Schnellen Schrittes erreichte auch er die Limousine, die bereits auf sie gewartet hatte und ließ, nachdem er eingestiegen war, die Tür von seinem Chauffeur zumachen. Er ließ sich Joey gegenüber in die weichen Polster fallen und verschränkte wie immer vor seinem Freund die Arme vor der Brust, Mokuba an seiner Seite sitzen habend.

Leicht eingeschüchtert, und nicht wissend, wie er sich benehmen sollte, saß Joey einfach nur stumm da und beobachtete die vorbeifahrende Landschaften aus dem abgedunkeltem Fenster des Fahrzeugs.

Lange herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, bis Joey diese brach.

"Kaiba? Könntest du mich kurz vor meinem Haus absetzen. Ich hol' mein Geld und ein wenig Zeug zum Mitnehmen. Schließlich fahren wir morgen los.", murmelte er. Ohne einen Blick auf die beiden Kaibas zu werfen, starrte er einfach nur weiterhin aus dem Fenster und versuchte sein ihm bis zum Halse schlagendes Herz wieder zu beruhigen.

"Ist nicht nötig, Wheeler. Das, was du Geld nennst, wird dir nicht einmal für den Knopf eines Hemdes reichen."

Groah! Hatte er schon mal erwähnt, dass er diesen großtuenden Gernegroß über alles liebte? Das war ja nicht auszuhalten! Wie gerne würde er diesem Snob von einem Geldsack mal so ordentlich die Schnauze polieren! Er hasste diesen Angeber!

"Was soll das heißen, Kaiba?", gab er kalt zurück.

"Und jetzt für die Dummen zum mitschreiben, Wheeler. Brauchst du vielleicht einen Stift? Das soll heißen, dass ich heute mal ausnahmsweise etwas netter zu dir sein werde und du Sachen für die Reise gesponsert bekommst." Ebenfalls eine zum Erfrieren und Todumfallen kühle Erklärung, bei der das süßliche Lächeln Mokubas auch gleich verschwand. Anscheinend gefiel ihm die Art, mit welcher Seto ein Gespräch mit Joey führte, nicht.

"Wie großzügig von Euch, Majestät! Gibt es einen Anlass für eine solch spendable Geste?" Wenn der es so wollte, würde er auch auf die gleiche Weise eine Reaktion von ihm bekommen! Was war denn Kaiba hier? Ein Gott oder was?

Daraufhin lachte Seto sein selbstfälliges Lachen und mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen antwortete er: "Nun, es ist ja wohl klar, in welcher Gesellschaft du dich ab morgen befinden wirst, Köter. Ich habe es nicht vor mir von einem Landstreicher, wie dir, meinen Ruf zu ruinieren."

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Yugi macht das schon.", grinste Joey.

"Was!" Nun war das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht des Brünetten gewichen und ein zerstörerischer Gesichtsausdruck ersetzte das noch vor einem Paar Sekunden Höhnische.

"Ich glaube, das reicht jetzt!", mischte sich Mokuba ein, der vom Platzt aufsprang und sich zwischen die beiden Streithähne stellte.

"Mokuba, nimm Platz und schnall dich an!", mahnte Seto böse und drehte dann sein Gesicht zur Seite, aus dem Fenster blickend. Dass Yugi ein viel besserer Duellant als er war, wusste natürlich auch er, und es schmerzte, sich das einzugestehen. Aber, dass dieser Wheeler es wagte, sich darüber auch noch lustig zu machen! Er würde noch ein blaues Wunder erleben! Oh, ja! Er würde sich bei diesen Amateuren rächen!

Joey bereute mittlerweile das Gesagte. Er hatte es nicht vor, zu solchen Mitteln zu greifen, um Kaiba eins auszuwischen. Aber sein finanzieller Zustand war ebenfalls keine witzige Angelegenheit, an der dieser Geldsack einfach so rumtrampeln durfte! Er war ärmer als Kaiba, na und? Yugi war dann eben ein besserer Duellant! Man konnte halt nicht alles haben, oder? Vielleicht kratzte es diesen miesepetrigen Arsch ja auch, aber wusste dieser Eisklotz eigentlich, wie verletzend es für ihn war, wenn er so mit ihm umsprang?

Der weitere Verlauf der Fahrt verlief still. Keiner wollte etwas sagen, oder traute sich einfach nicht. Dann endlich, hatten sie die sogenannte "Shop-City" erreicht, die rund um die Uhr und jeden Tag offen war. Jedes Geschäft arbeitete im vollen Gange, obwohl es heute Sonntag war.

Genauso still, wie während der Fahrt nach der kleinen Auseinandersetzung mit Seto, folgte der Blonde seinem "Chef" und sah sich die Menschenmengen hier nicht wirklich erstaunt an. Nach einiger Zeit erreichte die drei einen der teuersten Klamottengeschäfte dort überhaupt und betraten diesen, wo sie herzlichst empfangen und zu dem gewünschten Abteil geführt wurden. Dort angekommen, wurde Joey von zwei Verkäuferinen wortwörtlich überfallen und mit verschiedensten Kleidungsstücken überschüttelt. Verzweifelt sah er in Richtung der beiden Kaibabründer, die auf die gleiche Weise ihr Kaibagrinsen grinsten. Nach einigen Anproben jedoch erhob sich Seto kopfschüttelnd und betrachtete den Blonden vor sich genauestens. Er hielt noch nie etwas von Anzügen, aber dieses Mal würden sie beide einen Brauchen. Also musste auch Joey, der ein Gesicht hatte, als würde er sauere Milch trinken oder in eine Zitrone beißen, sich ein passendes finden.

Der schwarze Anzug, mit einem blauen Hemd und einer goldenen Krawatte sah zwar gut aus, aber dem Firmenleiter gefiel das nicht wirklich. Der dort arbeitenden Frau kühl, wie immer, klarmachend, dass die Hose eine Nummer kleiner sein sollte, und es anstatt dem blauen ein weißer Hemd sein müsse, schubste er den Jungen wieder in die Umziehkabine und ging zum Krawattenstand. Dort huschten seine Augen über die vielfältige Auswahl und blieben mit einem Glitzern bei einer Rotbraunen hängen. Nach dieser griff er und übergab es der Frau, welche die passenden Sachen mit der Krawatte dann dem Jungen hinter den Umkleidekabine-Gardinen übergab, der sich bereits aus der etwas schlabberigen Hose zwängte.

Mokuba, der das Ganze mit etwas Verblüffung, ansah, lächelte breit und fragte sich, seit wann Seto eigentlich seine Bediensteten so umsorgte.

Als Joey fertig angekleidet vor Kaiba trat, wurde sein Mund zu einer Schnute verzogen. Oh, wie er es hasste, sich ständig an- und auszukleiden!

Doch das knappe Nicken des Brünetten, der zufrieden mit dem war, was Joey nun trug, versetzte in ein wenig in Erstaunen. Seit wann leuchteten die Augen des Drachen denn so freudig?

Seto konnte die Augen von dem Blonden nicht abwenden. Natürlich sahen einige Männer in solchen Anzügen besonders elegant und edel aus, aber an Joey sah das Ganze einfach umwerfend aus. Würde er in diesem Aufzug jetzt in der Schule aufkreuzen, würden selbst die Mädchen, die ihn verachteten, weil er sich immer mit ihm, Seto, stritt, zu Füßen liegen. Und in dieser Hose, wurde sein Hintern gleich doppelt so gut zum Vorschein gebracht, obwohl sie nicht eng saß. Sie saß lässig und hang genauso von seinem Hintern und seinen Hüften zu seinen Füßen hinab. Alles saß perfekt!

Gleich darauf wurde er bis auf die Shorts von den Frauen in der Umkleidekabine entkleidet und in andere Sachen, die Kaiba ihm derweil ausgesucht hatte hineingesteckt. Mittlerweile kannte der junge Firmenbesitzer den Klamottengeschmack Joeys und konnte sich ausrechnen, was ihm so gefiel.

So wurden einige Paare unterschiedlicher Jeans – ob breite oder enganliegende, Hosen – ob aus Leder oder anderen weichen Stoffen, dreiviertel oder Bermudasjeans - oder Hose, dann verschiedene Hemden, Boxer – und T-Shirts, Tanktops und ein paar Pullover und Schuhe anprobiert und zum Kaufen eingepackt worden, wobei Joey – schon am Rande der Verzweiflung, wann das Ganze denn überhaupt ein Ende haben würde und sich ebenfalls still in Gedanken fragend, ob er denn die Klamotten bekam, um sich während den zwei Wochen zwei mal am Tag umzuziehen – sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Doch da, wo es schon so schien, als würde alles vorbei sein, schickte ihn der begnadete Seto Kaiba in die Unterwäscheabteilung. Er selbst kam nicht mit, mit der Ausrede, er müsse kurz mit Mokuba etwas anderes erledigen und er solle sich gefälligst genügend frische Unterwäsche kaufen, die für die Reise ausreichten. Nanu? Was interessierte es den Kerl eigentlich? Vielleicht trug er ja gar keine drunter?

Diese Frage aber behielt er nicht nur für sich, sondern warf sie auch dem Leiter der Kaiba Corporation an den Kopf.

Etwas entsetzt drehte sich der Brünette zu dem Blonden um, als er sich mit Mokuba zum Gehen wand. Er starrte den Joey einen Augenblick an, räusperte sich und ging mit den Worten: "Erzähl keinen Stuss, Wheeler!", wieder davon.

Huch? Brauchte er jetzt eine Brille, oder war Seto wirklich rot um die Nase geworden? Was hatte ihn den zum Erröten gebracht? Dass er allgemein keine Unterwäsche trug, oder die Vorstellung daran, dass er im Moment vielleicht auch nichts anhatte? Er konnte ja schließlich nicht sehen, ob es stimmte, da er sich ja hinter einer Gardine umgezogen hatte.

Hieß es also, dass er den großen Kaiba in Verlegenheit brachte? Mit einer solchen Behauptung? DASS er ihn überhaupt so aus der Fassung brachte war ein ermutigender und interessanter Gedanke! Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und erledigte den Einkauf, der dann wieder auf Setos Konto ging.

Die Preise! Die Preise hier waren wortwörtlich umwerfend gewesen! Aus was waren die Klamotten denn bitteschön gemacht worden? Aus Gold? Aus Silber? Allein ein kurzer Blick auf die Summe von einer Shorts... und davor die Hosen und Hemde nicht zu vergessen! – ließ ihn in Ohnmacht fallen! Für dieses Kleiderstück müsste er zuerst ein Monat arbeiten...

Nun stand er fertigbekleidet, wie er hier erschienen war, nur mit neuen Schuhen und einem Hut und wartete auf Kaiba. Die Papptaschen mit den Einkäufen wurden vor kurzem in die Limousine verfrachtet worden, doch noch immer war hier keine Spur von den Brüdern.

Leise seufzte Joey. Die ganze Sache schien für ihn noch immer so Irreal zu sein. Er mit Seto Kaiba unter einem Dach? In einem Auto? In der genauso teueren Kleidung? Und auch noch wartend auf Kaiba? Würde er das seinen Freunden erzählen, würden die erst schockiert auf ihn gucken, und ihm dann lachend einen Vogel zeigen.

Und wenn man vom Teufel spricht, erspähte er doch tatsächlich ganz in der Nähe Yugi und Ryou Bakura. Erschrocken spielte er panisch mit dem Gedanke sich in der Limo zu verstecken, um nicht entdeckt zu werden, aber leider zu spät. Auf der anderen Seite der Straße blieben die beiden Jungen stehen und winkten ihm bereits zu. Ratlos winkte er ihnen zurück und rannte dann ergeben zu ihnen rüber.

Lachend umarmen sie ihn und fragten, was denn mit ihm am Freitag gewesen sei und was er hier mache.

"Wenn ich es euch erzähle, werdet ihr es mir ja eh nicht glauben!", lachte Joey, und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

"Ach, komm! Warum sollten wir es dir nicht glauben?", grinste Yugi und begutachtete die neue Kleidung, die Joey trug.

"Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir erzählen würde, dass Kaiba mich für zwei Wochen mit sich auf eine Geschäftsreise mitnimmt, mich dafür gut bezahlt und ich seit Donnerstag in seinem Hause schlafe und esse?", fragte Joey lachend.

"Guter Witz, Junge! Das würde ich dir natürlich nicht glauben!", lachte Yugi und Ryou stimmte mit ein.

Stöhnend ließ Joey seine Hand und den Kopf sinken. "Ich wusste es doch."

"Was!", schnappten beide Jungen, die vor ihm standen, nach Luft. "Is' nicht wahr! Willst du uns weismachen, dass es die Wahrheit ist?" Schock stand in ihren Gesichtern geschrieben. Keiner konnte das Gesagte einfach nur so glauben. "Wie...wie ist es dazu gekommen, Joey?"

Dieser lachte auf. "Das weiß ich doch selbst nicht so recht. Vielleicht ein blöder Zufall?"

"Erzähl!", forderten die beiden.

"Öhm... das ist eine etwas lange Geschichte, Leute! Und ich warte Momentan auf den guten Kaiba. Könnten wir vielleicht nach zwei Wochen darüber reden?", fragte Joey, als er aus der Ferne erkannte, wie Seto und Mokuba aus dem Geschäft hinaus- und auf die Limousine zugingen.

"Wheeler! Wir fahren jetzt los, wenn du nicht sofort herkommst, bleibst du hier!", hörten sie alle eine ihnen zu bekannte und kalte Stimme Seto Kaibas. Yugi und Ryou blickten zu ihm, wobei Seto nur mit seiner grüßenden Art mit dem Kopf nickte und in den Wagen stieg.

"Ich muss dann wohl!", lachte Joey mit verzerrtem Gesicht.

"Wann kommst du zurück?", fragte Yugi.

"In zwei Wochen! Bis dann, ich werde euch schreiben!" Und schon rannte er los.

"Ich will ja nichts sagen, und mir war bis jetzt nicht gerade was aufgefallen. Aber, meinst du nicht auch, dass da was faul ist?", fragte Ryou Yugi.

"Du meinst, Joey verheimlicht uns was?", war die Gegenfrage.

"Würde er sonst mit seinem Erzfeind einen solchen Deal machen? Das würde er, so gut ich ihn kenne, doch ganz bestimmt nicht einmal für Geld, oder?"

"Hmm.", gab Yugi nur von sich.

* * *

**+Ende Kapitel 5+

* * *

**

Ich glaube, so langsam kommen die beiden in Fahrt. Findet ihr nicht? Während diesen drei Tagen, die ihr auf diese Fortsetzung hier gewartet habt, war ich natürlich fleißig gewesen und habe bereits den 6.Kapitel fertiggetippt. Euch schon wieder zu erpressen liegt mir nicht, darum gebe ich euch die Wahl, ob ich schon bald – morgen, übermorgen... später?... den nächsten Chapter hochladen soll oder eben nicht. Sonst mach ich's mir ein wenig gemütlich und mach Urlaub ... , ;; Das war jetzt keine Erpressung, Leutz! kopfschüttel

Viele süße Grüße an euch, ya Ni


End file.
